


t’s Hentia, I get

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hentia, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: One of the most awkward  conversations to have over breakfast
Kudos: 4
Collections: Awkward conversations with the Winchesters





	t’s Hentia, I get

“People are so judgy about the Japanese erotica cartoon genre. For some, cartoon Pornography just makes sense. Though the content still objectifies women, reinforces racial stereotypes, and they almost always includes violent sexual actions on or by sexual partners, both male or female. But there are no live actors involved. You could look at it as being marginally more respectful, do to the fact that there has been no real physical action between actors, like in live porn. It helps remove yourself from how you treat sexual partners, or Hell! Just humans in general from your sexual fantasies. The thrill of taboo, monsters, things that are or aren't humanly possible to do. Things that are clearly different from, real, day to day life. It helps with the suspension of disbelief while enjoying your fantasies.” Dean and Sam just stared. “What about you Charlie?” She too was a little lost for words. “Come on! What's with all the hang ups? Buncha tight ends.”

"I-ah, some of my LARP friends are, well...  _ those kinds  _ of furrys." Charlie offer lamely.

"I was asking what your opinion, if you had one, about cartoon erotica. Not one up me on the kinky friend list. Not that there's anything wrong with  _ that kind _ of furry…" 

Dean swallowed thickly as Sam choked on his cereal 


End file.
